Blind to the Truth
by RogueRed
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron come to some realizations about themselves...although a bit more slowly than others...Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.
1. The Mediator

Summary: It's back to the Burrow we go, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron come to some realizations about themselves. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.  
  
A/N: I know, I know you're all probably sick of reading these things by now! But I'm going to write it anyway. Questions? Comments? Concerns? E- mail me at chickwithgun2005@earthlink.net. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, scholastic, WB and such do, though (and I have inevitably given them a great deal of money).  
  
~*~ Blind to the Truth ~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Mediator  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron, you great prat, leave me alone!" Ginny finally shouted at her brother.  
  
Ron frowned. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed slightly once, but no sound came out. 'What's the matter? What's the MATTER? Oooh, that.'  
  
Ginny spun on her heel, her hands clenched, ran to her room and slammed the door. Ginny didn't usually act this way, but Ron had pushed her way too far this time. She sat down at her desk and picked up the last letter Hermione had sent her.  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron isn't sending me any letters because I told him to stop annoying me about Victor. He's denying it! Honestly! If he can't accept that, then he could never accept.oh, nevermind. Just tell that brother of yours that I'm not going to send one more letter to him unless he apologizes. He's being terribly rude. I'd tell him what's going on if he wasn't being so awful about it!  
  
Love from Hermione'  
  
Ginny sighed. Hermione's past five letters were almost exactly the same. She understood that her brother's very close friend (maybe a bit more than that) was being completely ignored, and that her brother was being an absolute pain, but for over a week now she had been 'the mediator' as she liked to say. And, quite frankly, she was sick of it.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ginny sighed, as she instinctively knew who it was. She got up from her creaky chair, stretched for a moment, then went to open the door, regaining her composure.  
  
Ron blinked at her. He was slightly red in the face, and he quickly looked down at his feet. Ginny didn't know it, but the way she stood, hands on her hips, her eyes ablaze, reminded he and everyone else of Mrs. Weasley. The fiery red hair didn't help either. Ron might have been much taller than Ginny, but her presence easily weighed it down. Ron sniffed. The air was dusky, and a sense of foreboding hung in the air. Ginny felt the urge to chew her nails, but kept herself from doing so.  
  
"Erm" Ron said nervously, breaking the silence. "Ginny, I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
Ron twisted his hands. She had caught him, just as many strong women before her had done to the opposite sex.  
  
"Could you tell me?" Ron said tentatively, almost feeling the flames of Ginny's wrath burning him.  
  
Ginny's fists shook, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sick of going back and forth between you and Hermione. If you just apologized-"  
  
"For what?" Ron snapped, regaining his stance. "I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just looking out for her. And if she can't appreciate it-"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! VIRGINIA WEASLEY! IF I HEAR YOU TWO YELLING ONE MORE TIME, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"  
  
They had both jumped, their hearts pounding so fast that Ron clutched his chest and Ginny gripped a railing near the stairs. Once she caught her breath, she went strait to her room, closing the door softly. She turned to look out her window. The twins were practicing Quidditch out in the back. The sun was starting to set, and the clouds were gold and pink. She sighed and sat back down at her desk. Then it struck her.  
  
She needed to write to somebody. Anybody. Well, not anybody. Her mother? No, then she'd be risking Ron's friendship for sure, and she didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable. There was also the risk that Hermione's parents would find out, and Ginny didn't think that was good.and what about the twins? They'd torture the living daylight out of Ron for sure. She could completely forget her father.he was working really hard these days, what with Voldemort's return. Ginny frowned. How could Fudge NOT believe Harry? It was so-  
  
'That's it!' Ginny thought, grinning. Then it dropped. 'But what if he thinks I still like him, and gets annoyed with me?'  
  
'Ah' said a little voice in her head. 'But you DO still like him.'  
  
Ginny sighed. She needed to talk to SOMEONE.she was pretty sure she'd go insane if she didn't. 'But Harry must know what's going on between them,' Ginny thought. 'After all, he is both their best friend. And he isn't thick like Ron. He'd know. He'd understand. He wouldn't be irritated with me.'  
  
So Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and her quill.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! It's Ginny! Well, it's absolutely terrible over here, so I don't think you should be upset that you didn't get to come over right away. Ron is being a real prat. Which is why I am mailing you.it's about Ron and Hermione. They've been making me the mediator in their rows about ahem Victor Krum. I couldn't think of anyone else who would understand it all except you. Ron is so thick and blind! Have they been bothering you? I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to someone about this, before I go insane.  
  
Ginny blinked. How to put the ending? Didn't Hermione always put "love from" at the end? Then it would be fine.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny let out a sigh and went out of her room to find Pig. To her surprise, he flew right into her face as she opened the door, and she screamed and fell over. He hooted maniacally, partly because he was scared too, partly because he was excited. Ginny took a deep breath and, with great difficulty, attached the letter to him.  
  
"Take this to Harry" she told him, and he hooted happily, recalling his first receiver. He hopped out the window, and for a brief moment Ginny was afraid he had forgotten to flap his wings, but after a few seconds he rose up and flew into the distance. Ginny sighed, watching the sunset, wondering how long it would be before she got a response.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! 


	2. The Response

Summary: It's back to the Burrow we go, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron come to some realizations about themselves. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.  
  
A/N: I know, I know you're all probably sick of reading these things by now! But I'm going to write it anyway. Thanks to hermandron4ever and Katie for leaving reviews.wait, I only got 2?! Ok, I know there should be more people wandering around.I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter, or I won't put up the next part! Mwahahaha!!!.uh.ahem. Questions? Comments? Concerns? E-mail me at chickwithgun2005@earthlink.net. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, scholastic, WB and such do, though (and I have inevitably given them a great deal of money).  
  
~*~ Blind to the Truth ~*~  
  
~*~ Part Two: The Response ~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at number four, Privet Drive. Harry was not in the best of moods.when the most evil wizard was resurrected, and the same man, who killed your parents, you wouldn't be in the best of moods. Harry's life seemed to be at a standstill.he was waiting for something, and at the same time, he felt empty inside. But why? It was a different kind of emptiness, one he'd never felt before. He wished he knew what it was. It was late now, and Harry was sure that the Dursleys were asleep. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't the least bit tiered. He had been reading "Flying With the Cannons" for a while, but now he didn't feel like reading. He felt like doing nothing. The only problem was that he was getting bored of doing nothing.  
  
Then a noise caught his ear. It was the fluttering of wings.of overly excited wings. Then he heard a loud thump on his window. Harry blinked, and he slowly got up from his bed to his window. He opened it, feeling a warm breeze blow softly over him, and he could smell his aunt's flowers from where he was. He took a breath, and looked downwards. He frowned. 'I didn't imagine that noise, did I?' he thought to himself. 'Then again, being as "abnormal" as I am, what difference would it make?'  
  
Harry sighed and lifted his gaze to look at the moon for a brief moment, and was ready to turn away when something flew right into his face.  
  
"Aaaaaaack!" Harry yelped, thinking he'd have a heart attack. He clutched his chest, breathing hard, and his other hand on the floor for support, as he had fallen in the process. He looked upwards and sure enough, there was Pig, zooming around his room, although slightly unsteady. Harry was pretty sure that the little feather-ball had hit the window pretty hard. Harry groaned, but smiled all the same. At least it hadn't been some evil force out to get him through his window.  
  
"Calm down!" Harry said, trying not to make too much noise so his aunt and uncle would stay asleep. How had they slept through that whole racket, anyway?  
  
Even though it was very late, and Harry was groggy, he caught Pig in an instant. 'I guess my seeker training works for some things other then Quidditch' he thought, struggling to get Pig to hold still and get the letter from his leg. After a few moments, it came free, and Pig hooted happily and flew over (rather unsteadily) to Hedwig, who looked utterly disgusted and ruffled her feathers in protest. Harry opened the envelope, happy that his friend had mailed him. However, when he opened the letter, he blinked.  
  
It wasn't from Ron, it was from Ginny.  
  
'Why would Ginny write to me?' Harry frowned, looking at the letter. Not that he wasn't glad Ginny had sent a letter, mind. It was just that she had never sent him a letter before.the closest that came to that was the singing valentine and the horribly sounding card she had sent him from his accident with the bludger and Gilderoy Lockheart. Those had both been from Harry's second year. This was certainly different.this was a personal, handwritten letter, with no poems or condolences on physical injuries coming into play.  
  
Harry decided that, whatever Ginny's intentions were, he should read the letter, and so he did.  
  
After he finished reading it, he was a little surprised, and yet a little not. It had been horribly obvious that there was something going on between his two best friends.and he felt his suspicions had been proven after the Yule Ball and the row Ron and Hermione had. Hermione definitely knew what was going on, but Ron seemed to be completely clueless and blind to the obvious. What surprised Harry, however, was that Ginny had been pulled in as the mediator. Why not him? And then he dismissed the question immediately. 'Because I'm their best friend, too. Hermione would feel weird talking to me about it, because I'm a guy. And Ron can't talk to me about it, because he hasn't even admitted it to himself yet. Putting Ginny in the picture is much more likely than putting in me.'  
  
Harry was suddenly very glad that, of all people Ginny wanted to talk to about this, it was him. As a bonus, it also gave him something to do. Harry got out a bottle of ink, a quill, and some parchment, and began to write.  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
  
Actually, they haven't been talking to me about it. I think they're afraid to. Hermione definitely seems to know what's going on, but your brother seems to be completely oblivious, but that's Ron. I didn't say anything after the Yule Ball because I didn't want Ron to get angry with me again. I don't know if you were in the common room when they had their row. I only saw the ending of it. I think I remember Hermione yelled, "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" And then Ron yelled, "Oh yeah? What's that?" "Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" And then she turned on her heel and left the common room. I swear, as she was yelling, she was shaking so hard that her hair was falling out of her bun. They were both scarlet in the face. And when she left, Ron seemed incapable of speech, and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly. But after a moment, he said to me, "Well, well-that just proves-completely missed the point-". Do you remember when Ron bought that Victor Krum figurine? Well, on Boxing Day, I saw one of it's arms broken off, and it was sticking out from under his pillow. And as for Hermione, she was extremely jealous of Fleur.honestly, it's been so obvious, for years now, that they have feelings for each other. Ron is just blind to see it. They already act like a married couple! I keep wondering if it would be easier if they were dating or not. You know what? I was bored stiff until you sent me this letter. I know of something we can do.it'll spare everyone's misery. We should get them together. This whole thing has stalled way too long. But we can'' tell anyone about this. Just imagine if Fred and George found out...anyhow, write me back and tell me what you think. Oh, and do you have any idea when I'll get to stay at the Burrow again? Your mum said I was invited.and trust me, I'd live at your house any day, especially to get away from the Dursley's. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Harry stopped here for a moment. He felt he should put something more than just "-Harry". He looked at Ginny's letter. It said "Love, Ginny." Hermione always put love there, but he had never really thought about these things until now. 'But why is it bothering me?' he thought, frowning. 'Ginny and I are just friends, just like Hermione and I are just friends.' And yet there was some voice in the back at his head that was yelling at him to do something. Unfortunately, he had no idea as to what the voice was saying. Harry gulped. 'It's just a letter.that's all it is, isn't it? Why is this bothering me so much? Do I-?'  
  
Harry shook his head. He wanted to say he didn't, but now, for some unexplained reason, he couldn't convince himself. 'I don't-I don't LIKE like her, do I?'. Hadn't it only been a few weeks ago that he had been obsessing about Cho Chang? Or was that something else? Perhaps he was just as clueless as Ron was.  
  
'This is stupid' Harry thought, pushing his swirling thoughts aside. 'This is a letter, to someone I've known for about five years now. I should be able, then to write at the bottom, "Love, Harry." So that's what I'm going to do.'  
  
Harry pulled out his quill again and wrote, 'Love, Harry'.  
  
Harry smiled, folded up the parchment, stuck it in an envelope and went over to Pig, who was currently eating Hedwig's food. His beautiful snowy owl didn't seem to be too thrilled about it. As a matter of fact, she seemed absolutely appalled and insulted. Harry stroked her gently, and even though she seemed pleased that he was paying attention to her, her look clearly said, "What is this THING doing here?"  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg, who had gotten his energy back from hitting the window, and let him go. Harry turned back to Hedwig, who still looked somewhat miffed. "Hedwig, as an intelligent owl, it's your duty to help the brain dead owls around you out with things." Harry suddenly realized the comparison he had made and smiled in irony to himself. "They probably won't thank you in the end, but they will be grateful, I can promise you that."  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! 


	3. Breakfast at the Burrow

Summary: It's back to the Burrow we go, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron come to some realizations about themselves. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron.  
  
A/N: Sorry this part took me so long to put up.school and the musical I was in took up all of my free time. Good thing there's Spring Vacation! Hehe. Expect to see some more chapters up this week. ;)  
  
~*~ Blind to the Truth ~*~  
  
Part 3  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, Percy! Get down here for breakfast, before your food gets cold!" Mrs. Weasley's booming voice always seemed to always shake the Burrow, and this summer's morning was no exception. It was amazing that the house didn't topple over from the beginning.if you saw the outside of it, you would understand why. The house itself looked like some sort of an abstract art piece. It was so crooked and jumbled that a passing muggle would be afraid to come near it because they'd think it would topple all over them. Any witch or wizard, however, would draw that it was held up by magic. The interior was just as crazy as exterior. If Harry Potter's aunt, Petunia, saw this house, she'd probably have a heart attack. The furniture was completely mismatched, everything was jumbled, and it could only be pictured as a fairytale house. But amongst all of it, it had a very homely feeling, which was why one could love it so. In the kitchen, Ginny Weasley was helping her mother set the table. The wafting smell of Molly Weasley's cooking filled the air, something that would make anybody's stomach churn. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter for a moment. 'My, how she's grown. She isn't such a little girl anymore, now is she? Oh, dear me! How she's grown!' Mrs. Weasley beamed. Ginny had had a sense that she was being watched, but didn't decide to turn until just then. She looked at her mother with an amused frown. "What?" Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her reminiscing. "Oh! Uh.it's nothing, dear." "Mum, you were looking at me very strangely. Do I have a big spot on my face or something?" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly stopping to feel her face in fear. "Oh, no, dear! It's just that.well." Ginny frowned again, but with a bit of agitation this time. "Well?" "It's just.oh, Ginny, you've grown so much!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, mum." "Yeah, Ginny, it'll be really hard keeping the boys away from you this year!" Fred jeered, followed closely by George.or at least I think it was Fred. "Now, cut it out!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Sit down, you two.eggs and toast and sausage." Fred and George licked their lips and sat down in unison. Ginny shook her head and sat down at her own seat. Mrs. Weasley busily dished out, and a few seconds later Ron came in, stretching and yawning. Ginny turned her head away from him very quickly and muttered, "Lazy bum.heaven only knows why Hermione." "Huh?" Ron said, bewildered. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. Honestly, her brother was pretty thick sometimes. Mrs. Weasley cocked an eyebrow but decided to not get in the middle of Ginny and Ron's problems. It was hard enough listening to anything Voldemort-related as it was. Instead she turned her attention to see if everyone was at the table, and was sad to see it was the usual. "No Percy." Ron frowned. "That great prat! Locking himself up in his room." Fred and George shook their heads. "What an idiot, too, passing up mum's delicious cooking!" Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly at her children. "Well, it's nice to know I'm good for something." Ron looked up all of a sudden, as though a lightning bolt had struck him with his present thought. "Hey, mum? Have you talked to Dumbledore about when Harry can come over?" Mrs. Weasley looked up at her freckled son. His blue eyes seemed to have an eagerness for something forward to look to. Honestly, she couldn't blame him. She smiled. "Yes, Ron. I spoke with him just last night, and your father is speaking to him today. We decided that it was better if we could get this taken care of soon, so we can all try to have an enjoyable summer holiday. We're going to try for this Saturday. Dumbledore will have to speak with Harry's aunt and uncle, though" she said with thin lips. She never voiced it, but she really disliked that family of Harry's. She felt Harry deserved a better home, but Dumbledore had had his reasons. Ron grinned. "Oh, Harry's just gonna love explaining that to those muggles. I bet when they hear the name Dumbledore, they'll think he's putting a curse on them or something." In spite of herself, Ginny smiled too. Now that she thought about it, the name Dumbledore did sound a bit odd. Suddenly, the sound of an owl could be heard, and everyone turned towards the window. It was Pig, and he was flying very fast.without really looking where he was going. Ginny had just washed the windows, and they were shut, too. "Uh-oh" Ginny muttered. CRASH! Pig hit the window and sled down. Ron went over, shaking his head. "Stupid owl.never looks where he's going." "Following in the tradition of Errol!" one of the twins exclaimed. Ron picked up Pig and was about to untie the letter from his leg when he hopped away and flew over to Ginny. He hooted with pride and stuck his leg out to her and she untied the letter from his leg. Then he flew up into the air and hooted excitedly whizzing in circles. "Show-off" Ron muttered. Then he looked over to his little sister and saw that her cheeks were a bit more red than usual.and Ron looked closer to realize that what little handwriting he saw was Harry's. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's Harry's handwriting! Gimme that!" He started to rush towards her, but Ginny ducked and started to run away. Ron and Ginny were playing cat and mouse. The twins started jeering. "Took Harry long enough, didn't he, Gin!" "How sweet!" "They're boyfriend and girlfriend!" "Harry and Ginny, sitting in a-" "STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Everyone screeched in their tracks and looked at Mrs. Weasley. No one ever forgot who was the mother hen of the Burrow. "Now, you two, keep your comments to yourselves!" she snapped. "Ron, that's Ginny's letter, and you cannot read it without her consent. And as for you" she said, turning to her only daughter with a cocked eyebrow. "Mu-um!" Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes. "Honestly! Harry and I are not dating, we are just writing to each other as a friend-to-friend thing. It's harmless, really." Ginny turned to look at her brother with a look that remarkably resembled that of her mother's. "Perhaps if someone didn't have such a nasty temper and actually listened to their friends." "What do you mean?" Ron snapped back. "If you could stop thinking that you're always right for one second, then maybe you'd actually hear what Hermione has to say!" she exclaimed in agitation. "It's not like she wants to come visit us, anyways!" he yelled. "She'd much rather spend time with that crooked-nosed Bulgarian seeker! Heaven only knows why! I don't understand her! He's got pedophiliac written all over him!" "You're ridiculous!" Ginny yelled, ready to pull her hair out. "Ridiculous? Ridiculous?! I'm just looking out for her because I CARE about her! What's wrong with that? I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with all the time-" "That's an understatement," one of the twins said. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" All of the children dropped onto the floor, as though an earthquake was coming. Mrs. Weasley huffed and puffed, and started counting to ten in her head. Once she gained control of her infamous Weasley temper, she said, "Fred, George, just go to your room.I'll call for you to come down in a little bit to clean up. Go now, please." Fred and George got up slowly and then ran as fast as they could to their room. "As for you, Ronald Weasley" she said, looking at him sharply, "Hermione is a sweet girl, and I think you two have some major sorting out to do. I want you to write her a letter of apology and invite her over for Saturday. And while you're at it, write a letter to Harry as well and invite him over. Go on, now." Ron, whose ears were quite red, sauntered up to his room. Then Mrs. Weasley looked down at her youngest daughter. "Now, Ginny, could you please tell me why you never told me Ron fancies Hermione?" Ginny grinned at her mother. ~*~  
  
Please review! 


End file.
